


To the Zoo

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo had promised the younger children they would go to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "calm the storm"

Ororo had promised the younger children they would go to the zoo.

They’d been so good, all of them, getting to class on time and getting their work done, and she had decided that they deserved a reward. The zoo was always a good choice for a field trip— mostly outdoors, but enclosed enough that the kids couldn’t wander too far. The children had already told her their favorite animals, and she had arranged a schedule of the shows they would have time to see.

And then it had started to rain.

“Oh,” said several disappointed voices.

Ororo shook her head and walked out into the front lawn. She held up both hands, her eyes flashing white— and the storm dissipated.

“We’re going to the zoo?” asked one girl, hopefully.

Ororo smiled. “We’re going to the zoo.”

THE END


End file.
